Disbelief
by indecisive-ays
Summary: "'What's a 'uke' Sinedd asked Rocket, who shrugged." Follows "Hot", "Horror" and "Incomprehension"; a little universe dedicated to FemaleSpock and Gerkyhen.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Follows: "Hot", "Horror" and "Incomprehension". Still dedicated to FemaleSpock and Gerkyhen.**

* * *

**Disbelief**

She was not the one to be tricked easily –while the rest of the fandom burst with glee over small new "evidences", she just shrugged and took a mental note to let Rocket know that she was _not _the worst case scenario.

So what if Sinedd was now wearing a wristband similar to Rocket's? There were probably a thousand more like that one.

Them being seen with the same t-shirt that declared a favourite band to the universe indicated nothing more than a common taste.

She had gotten a little suspicious when she had caught Rocket surfing through fan sites dedicated to his and Sinedd's secret love but he had been convincing enough when he said he had tried and failed to see why she was so into it.

Sinedd answering a question on what kind of girls he liked with a sly "How do you know I like girls?" and going onto give vague characteristics such as "footballer", "glorious brunette hair", "tall" seemed like nothing more than Sinedd being Sinedd and messing with people's head to her.

Rocket, much to D'Jok's shocked disdain, stating that Sinedd was actually a pretty cool guy based on the time he had spent as his roommate (as in them staying in the same room together, because you know, they had and it had been most _enjoyable_) on a broadcasted show, was not even something to think twice over.

And even though she gave her fellow fangirls credit for their combustion over the small clip of Rocket and Sinedd in the Sphere that had found its way over the networks, she didn't think analyzing every second of it was going to reveal any secret affection (she liked the fanfics that had spilled as a result, though).

But listening to the song that had been uploaded a few moments ago, every small thing suddenly seemed to be part of a bigger scheme. She slammed her laptop shut and marched out of her room, meaning business.

* * *

Thran was leaving Rocket's room and he gave her a sheepish smile as he passed her on the corridor. Rocket, who had seen his friend leave, didn't realize his girlfriend barging in and almost squeezed her with the door.

"Tia? Hey –!"

She went past him without a glance back for her eyes had already focused on the evidence she had come for: Sinedd was lying on his former bed, looking like he still lived there.

Rocket gave a satisfied grin and closed the door.

"So?" Tia put her hands on her hips, looking at the two boys –who exchanged glances.

"Sinedd came to visit," Rocket said, as if it was a regular occurance.

"Hey," Sinedd gave a saluting greet, "Nice pyjamas," he marked, eying the bunny on her chest.

Tia gave him an unimpressed look, and turned to her boyfriend: "And you two just decided to sing a duet and upload it to a fansite?"

"Ah, she's smart," Sinedd smirked, "We only finished it a few moments ago."

"Only proves how much time she spends on there," Rocket said, as he typed for the website to check how many reviews it had gotten yet.

"Did you like it?" Sinedd asked, "I put my heart into it you know, never realized singing was so hard."

Rocket rolled his eyes: "Thran auto tuned it, Sinedd; your voice was making it hard to listen to."

"Yeah, like yours was better," Sinedd rolled the paper he had in his hand and sent it flying, hitting Rocket in the head successfully.

"You try singing falsetto," Rocket glared at him.

"You wish," Sinedd looked at Tia who had grabbed his balled up paper after it bounced off of Rocket's head, "I only agreed to it, because I had the male part; even your girlfriend knows I am more of a man than you are Rocket."

Tia looked up from the lyrics of "Dammit Rocket" and the notes Sinedd had taken over it (more like little evil looking dudes scattered around, made to look like they were singing): "Actually, it was just because your names rhymed that way; I have managed to convince the most of the fandom that you would be the 'uke' in a possible relationship, and that Netherball clip backed up that theory."

There was silence.

"What's a 'uke'?" Sinedd asked Rocket, who shrugged.

Tia quirked an amused eyebrow: "And here I thought you had done your research on this."

"Nope. No one can get me within a five foot range of those delusional lunatics," Sinedd said.

"I only checked whether the plan was working," Rocket shrugged again and looked back at his computer, "And now they are debating whether it's really us singing the song."

"What's a 'uke'?" Sinedd repeated to Tia this time.

"The bottom," Tia said handing him his lyrics back and turned to her boyfriend as an outraged look formed on Sinedd's features. "So?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you going to explain to me what you are trying to do?"

"The bottom?"

"I'm trying to help fulfil your fantasies," Rocket only looked up when he finished reading a particularly enthusiastic review that was bent on proving the voices belonged to them, making use of random clips of them to point similarities in accents and voices, "I'm a good boyfriend like that."

"THE BOTTOM? WHAT THE HELL!"

"How thoughtful of you," Tia said with a mocking voice, "Would have been a bit more credible if, you know, you hadn't acted all secretive about it when doing such a favour to me."

"I'll SHOW _YOU_ the bottom!"

"Well, you shouldn't flaunt about the good deeds, right?" Rocket said.

"Try again," Tia shook her head.

"You!" Sinedd tugged at her arm, "What do you mean you convinced them? How does it look like I would let that guy anywhere near my ass to you?" he gave Rocket a disgusted look.

It was a simultaneous eye roll this time.

"Seriously, Sinedd, you're putting me off of the ship just by yourself right now."

"What in the universe does ships have anything to do with..."

"It's short for relationship," Tia said, "And let go off me. And you," she turned to Rocket again, "Explain. Now."

Rocket glared in return.

And suddenly it was an intense glaring competition and Sinedd was left looking back and forth between them, completely ignored by both.

Finally Rocket broke off with a sigh, looking at heavens above him and Tia shook her head:

"So you were trying to put me off it," she figured, looking somewhat amused. Rocket just turned back to his computer, sulkily.

"Are you guys telepathic?" Sinedd asked.

"You were trying to make me panic by thinking it might be real so that I would give up on it," Tia smiled broadly. Rocket started trumming his fingers on his desk, giving her a quick glance but otherwise glaring at his computer screen and clenching his teeth. A vein had appeared on his forehead.

"I thought we were trying to show all those crazies that we would make a lame couple," Sinedd said, scratching his head, "And that if we did get together they would have no shot at us?"

"That's ridiculous," Tia shook her head again, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, if anything you guys fired it even more and now people who used to ship us are shipping you two."

"Oh, no, it's fine; you just go ahead and ignore me..."

"No, you are ridiculous!" Rocket yelled, slamming his hand to his desk making both Tia and Sinedd jump at the sudden and unexpected sound, "Why would you ship me with _another person_? Why would you even need to indulge in fandoms and read about stuff like this?"

"Rocket," Tia looked surprised, "It was just for fun..."

"You were slipping," he insisted, "You were so obsessed, I thought we'd have to put you into a clinic where you'd throw weddings for little dolls of Sinedd and me all day long."

"Shit," Sinedd shivered, "I never thought those dolls could be used for such stuff."

"You're exaggerating it," Tia looking insulted, "I merely just checked stuff, I didn't even indulge in writing fics or making videos or even photomanipulations... 'Dammit Rocket' was a one time thing and all I did was paste your names into the lyrics. It's just fandom."

"Well, I don't like your fandom," Rocket declared, stubbornly stamping a foot like a little girl trying to get her parents to buy her the doll she wanted, "I don't like you fantasizing me with another dude. I don't accept it."

"Oh, so it would be okay if I shipped you with, I don't know, Mei, then?" Tia mocked, "It's all because it's another dude?"

"What's Mei got to..." Sinedd started but was once again, ignored.

"NO! Haven't you been listening?" Rocket roared as he stood up and marched over to her, "I don't want you shipping me with _anyone_! I don't want you to read about those fantasies!"

"Oh sure, now I don't even get to decide what I do in my spare time!" Tia walked up to him and drew herself to her full height –which failed to be impressive, since, well, she could only reach up to his chin on her tiptoes, "Let me break this to you, Rocket: you do _not _own me! You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"Oh, yeah?" Rocket narrowed his eyes at her, "Then you have no right to come here and demand explanations, either."

"I do too!" Tia frowned, "You're doing it to mess with my head, you're being a prick because you are jealous of me _fantasizing_, of all things, and..."

"Hah," Rocket grinned, a mad glow in his eyes, "That wasn't me messing with your head; here, watch me messing with your head."

With a sudden move, he grabbed Sinedd (who had given up on trying to get a word in and was getting rather bored with everything) by his head and slammed his lips on the unsuspecting boy's.

Tia clasped a hand at her heart and gaped at the scene before her.

Sinedd's eyes bulged out as Rocket snogged him mercilessly, his large hand in his raven hair keeping him in place; however Sinedd looked too stunned to even consider fighting back anyway.

Finally Rocket pulled away with a triumph: "There!"

Tia glanced at a dishevelled looking Sinedd who was staring around still wide eyed, then looked back at her boyfriend who still looked insane.

"What...?" she started.

"Are you happy now?" Rocket asked, opening his arms, "Did that make you feel good? Come on, say something; it was your fantasy, wasn't it?"

"I..." Tia looked between them, "Yeah, it was kind of... but..."

"But what?" Rocket demanded, getting in her face again, "What?"

"Why the..." Tia shoved him back, "Why the hell would you kiss someone else?" she yelled.

Rocket sighed in relief: "Finally!"

"You!" Tia pointed a finger at his face, "You are such an... asshole!" she started punching his chest as he muttered something about her picking up bad words from those fanfictions.

He only grabbed her wrists when it actually started to hurt; "You see? You can't be in on that ship. You don't want it to happen."

"Of course I don't, you idiot!" Tia looked up at him, outraged, "It's just a fantasy! Like, like... wouldn't you like to see me and Mei doing hot stuff together?"

"I would," Rocket admitted, "But at the end of the day, I would want you to come to me. I wouldn't dedicate myself into it. And I definitely wouldn't write songs about it."

"I didn't write a song about it," Tia said, "It was just a random thought, because your names rhymed."

"Think of one with our names," Rocket said, putting a strand of her behind her ear, "And don't go overboard with your fantasies. I should be enough for you."

"Oh so that's why... it's all about hurt ego?" Tia grinned and reached a hand up to mess his hair, "You are enough," she dragged her hand to his cheek as he suddenly looked a tad bit embarrassed, "You are more than enough."

"Then act like it," Rocket said with a slight pout.

"I thought I was making that clear with the way I have been moaning your name every time," she said slyly, "But if you want a reminder, I'm quite available right about now."

He grinned back and hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and claimed his lips.

"Great, I didn't know my tour program included live sex," Sinedd said, and for once the couple did realize him as they froze mid-kiss and looked at him, "Oh no, please do continue, don't be bothered by me. And Tia, if you want to get equal and show him how it feels when you kiss someone else, I'm right here."

"Sinedd," Rocket groaned as Tia giggled a "thanks!", "Get out."

"And go where exactly?" Sinedd raised an eyebrow and flopped down on his former bed, "Nah, I'm good."

"Sinedd..." Rocket's voice was taking a dangerous tone; but Tia was laughing and Sinedd looked like he couldn't care less.

"Hey, you brought me here, told me we were putting an end to this crazy fangirls and used me as bait so that you can get in your girl's pants again," he shrugged, "You owe me, and even if you are a good kisser, one kiss won't be enough. Let me see the goods now, go on."

"Oh we most certainly couldn't when you are all alone by yourself there," Tia snickered at the outraged expression that formed on her boyfriend's face upon her words.

"You are so kind, Tia," Sinedd's eyes glowed, he stood up and took her hand to give it a kiss muchto her surprise, "I know the perfect solution to this dilemma we're in:" he kept on leaving kisses up her arm as Rocket took a darker shade with every one of them, "Three-way!"

He barely had time to grab his jacket before being deposited onto the corridor.

* * *

**It's done! YAAAY! Firstly, uh, this part has been quite very hard to write -probably because while writing the other three I was on a roll thanks to my coursework pestering me into procrastination- so if anyone can give me criticism on how this sucks and lacks compared to the others, I would like to edit things out. Thank you.**

**Secondly, any mentions of Sinedd/Rocket -nah scratch that- any mentions of Sinedd results in the highest review/chapter in the least time in this fandom. Noted ;)**

**Thirdly, OH MY I LOVE YOU, ANONS! I incorporated some of your ideas into the story, hope that's okay with you. Like "Lola92" mentioned Sinedd being the bottom (well, Rocket did say he'd better be on top and I'm sure Tia would listen to him to some extent) and I put an itsy bitsy reference to Sinedd being interested in Mei based on "Marek"s review. And I hope "yuna" still thinks they're in character after all I made them do here!**

**And finally, the first one to point out where the consecutive titles for this series came from can give me a prompt and I'll do it (trying to get my muse back). **

**So, that's all folks. On the works for "Us" and "Perfection" now.**


End file.
